Mad World
by chibi-tsurara-59
Summary: [AU shonenai sasukegaara] Naruto takes sasuke and gaara to the movies. They relize they have feelings for each other. And fluff humor and angst follow. Starts out slow but gets better. Bad thing happenes at the carnival.
1. Default Chapter

Mad World

A/N: HI! I know it has been a while since I have posted anything, but I have had a crisis that put me under a lot of stress and put me in a depression for about a week. SO, anyway this is my first attempt at shonen-ai. Its gaara/sasuke (my favorite pairing) this was inspired by Sick little suicide by TheFutureFreaksMeOut, go read it; and by the song Mad World. Thank you mistress of the sand for helping me with this. Sorry I had to take out the gaara raping to snoop dogg, but it will be back. HAPPY CINCO DE MAYO EVERYONE! FREEDOM TO MEXICO!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except this computer I am typing on. And the song Mad World is by Gary Jules and I give him full credit. Go download it LEGALY!

Gaara POV

Its another Friday night, as usual I'm stuck at home messing around with my computer, but I don't mind. It's around 7:30 right now, everyone is out somewhere and there is nothing good on TV.

" Gaara, I'm going out with some friends. I'll be back sometime before 2." My older sister yells from somewhere in our apartment.

" Ok, temari." I say loudly. A few seconds later there is a slam of a door and the turn of a lock, then silence. I'm all alone now, I prefer this over having my family around. Saying we were a dysfunctional family was putting it very, _very _lightly. Kankuro is probably out with his girl friend or some of his friends, and my Dad… where the hell is my dad anyway? He goes away a lot, probably business trips. Oh well, everything is better when he is gone.

Now that everyone is gone I can go watch TV in the living room get up and walk to the living room. Me and my…family units live in a 3-bedroom apartment, the only TV with cable is in the living room. Temari and kankuro are always fighting over it because of this I watch next to no TV. The TV is on some movie channel, Edward Scissor Hands is on. I just cant change it from this movie ( there has to be a law against that) so I flop down on our overstuffed couch with a thump and start to watch it. Within a few seconds kankuros and temaris two dogs come running up and jump on the couch and try to chew on my hair. I am always the one taking care of the two annoying rot terriers, jerry and nibbler, they are so annoying, but also very cute. Right now that is the only thing keeping them here.

About 5 minutes of the movie passes before my cell phone starts to ring in my pocket. I never give the number out to anyone, I even doubt my dad or siblings know the number, so who the hell could be calling?

I pick up and plainly say, " who the hell is this?"

" Hey, Gaara! You seem like your cheerful self today!" suprisingly Narutos voice come through from the other line."

" How did you get this number?"

" doesn't matter. Because you are coming to the $1.50 movies with me, Lee, and Kiba!"

" No. I'm not." I hang up and continue to watch the movie. Obviously the universe wants to keep me from watching this movie because a few seconds later there is a knock on the door. I really should have just sat there and ignored it, kept watching the movie. But no, I had to get up and open the door, of course standing there is none other then naruto, kiba and lee.

Kiba greets me with a very stupid " Yo, whats up gaara."

" Hi!" Lee says energetically.

" so come on, your going to the movies. So lets get going" naruto adds in.

" naruto I said no. I am not going to the movies." I slam the door right in their smiling faces and go back to the room. I give up on the movies and go and start playing Galaga. Shooting bees and butterflies is a great way to relive stress. After about 10 minutes the annoyances are gone I out on some music. The first song I listen to is " freak on a leash' by Korn. A great song. I start spinning in my computer chair and and starring off into space. A few more minutes pass and I out on the song Mad World, which I have deemed the theme song for my life. As the lyrics play I take a look around my room, it really is pathetic. 2 mattresses sitting on the floor ( on is kankuros) a cinderblock and plywood desk that my computer sits on, a radio, the walls are covered in posters of different rock bands, so much that I forget what color my walls are, and the floor is hidden from view by mounds of black clothes I have strewn across the floor. A lamp lays broken on the floor after one of dads drunken rampages a few nights ago, why does he always have to destroy my stuff? And because the lamp is broken I am sitting here in the dim light givin off by my computer screen. My computer is my savoir.

Suddenly there is a tapping at the window, I get up, move the black blanket I use to block the light out, and who other then the 3 el stupado are standing there. Better know as naruto, kiba and lee. " Oh, fuck no." I mutter as naruto holds up a sign that says ' Unlock your window!' they are some persistent mother fuckers.

We just stand there staring at each other. Me with a blank look, and the el stupado's looking…stupid. Finally I give in. if I don't just go with them now I'll probably walk into my living room and they will be sitting on my couch playing with jerry and nibbler.

" Fine, I'll be out in a little bit." I say loudly enough so that they can hear thought the plain of glass. They start doing this little happy dance as I turn to get my stuff to go.

I know this is a big fucking mistake from the start.

A/N: well ya know that was better then I thought it would be, but it's still crappy. I could have done worse but I just want to get this posted and started, it's the first chapter, they are almost never good. And imagine, Gaara playing with puppies, it's so cute! Oh and that song Mad world is the best, heres the lyrics.

All around me are familiar faces  
Worn out places  
Worn out faces   
Bright and early for the daily races  
Going no where  
Going no where  
Their tears are filling up their glasses  
No expression  
No expression  
Hide my head I wanna drown my sorrow   
No tomorrow  
No tomorrow  
And I find it kind of funny  
I find it kind of sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you  
I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles its a very very  
Mad world   
Mad world  
Children waiting for the day they feel good  
Happy birthday  
Happy birthday  
And I feel the way that every child should  
Sit and listen  
Sit and listen  
Went to school and I was very nervous  
No one knew me  
No one knew me  
Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson  
Look right through me  
Look right through me  
And I find it kind of funny  
I find it kind of sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you  
I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles its a very very  
Mad world  
Mad world   
Enlarging your world  
Mad world


	2. chapter 2

Mad World Chapter 2 

A/N: Yay! I got good reviews for the last chapter, thank you to all my reviewers. I have a goal, to make a gaasasu romantic comedy fic. My inspiration for this chapter (though you could never tell) was the new Poppy Z. Brite book, exquisite corpse. If you like dark, homicidal, new Orleans style yoai read her books. Like her first novel Lost Souls, simply put it is a book about gay incestual vampire love.

Music for this chapter: who killed Mr.Moonlight by the Bauhas

Let's see. What will I need to go to the movies? Most likely my hoodie, October nights are cold. Some money, five dollars should be enough, it is the $1.50 movies after all. That's it really it, so I start out the door. Luckily my CD player caught my eye at the last moment before I went though my door. There it was sitting in all its scratched black and silver beauty. Of course I have to take it now, more then likely I will need it around those three. I take a look inside to see what CD is in it; its some burnt CD I haven't listened to yet, but I know it has sublime on it. Thank you sublime, they took me off the highway to hell and put me on the _freeway _to hell. (A/N: that's a funny quote I had to put in here, cause they never do say high way) it goes in my pocket and I'm ready to go. No I'm not, but standing in my room wont help any so off I go to join the el stupados.

This will be a long night.

"Naruto, why are we taking the bus to this side of town?" I lean over and say quietly in his ear.

"Because! The $1.50 movies are on this side of town, Gaara!" Naruto says too loudly and happily; causing everyone to turn and look at us. I feel very out of place on this bus. Everyone on here looks like they are on steroids or something. I wouldn't say I'm scared, more precisely I'm intimidated. There's me, the lanky, weak little punk from the suburbs; and these are big scary gangsters from the Ghetto. But I can be intimidating as well. With my flaming red hair, my tattoo, and my trademark eyeliner.

This bus smells really weird. Some sort thick piney and herbal smell. And theres a lot of smoke….like thick mist near the back were I'm sitting. Great. Just fucking great. I am on this bus with a bunch of stoners to the bad side of town. I knew I should have stayed home.

" Hey, naruto, lets play a game!"

" Ok sure. What game lee?"

" Lets guess what gangs these people are in!"

" Ok! Let's see…he's in the crypts, the bloods. Oh he's in the kings, the BKK. Oh look! A Latino gangsta! MS-13!" (a/n: sorry if I offended anyone, but I thought that was funny.)

Naruto is so going to get us shot one day if we live though this bus ride. " Naruto, Lee, Shut up."

" Oh, it'll be fine Gaara. I mean who just happen to have a gun on them?"

" Yeah, and we can take 'em anyway!" kiba says.

" Fo sizzle!" Lee adds stupidly. After his comment a big, scary and overly muscular man yells back at us.

" Yo, man. It's for shizzle, stupid!" We get more glares from other people.

" Alright then, lets get off here, right here!" naruto states quickly. We are all off the bus almost before it stops. As the lumbering automobile sputters away I notice we are getting the finger and more angry glares sent our way.

" This whole place smells like pot. My nose is sensitive." Kiba whines. How could he have not smelt the fumes on the bus?

" Well, then lets hurry and get to the theater." Lee breaks in cheerfully. I am _really_ starting to get tired of all this cheerfulness; and I want to shove it down their throats and make them choke on it and—

Wait… why are they walking up to that very busy road?

" Come on Gaara! Hurry up!" I walk over to them and stare down the busiest road in the city, highway 59.

" Are we going to cross this?" I ask in vain. I know we are.

" If we want to get to the movies we have to."

" Yeah and the cult of flower sellers are on this side of the road." As I look around sure enough there are the cultish flower sellers closing in on us either to convert us or sell us flowers.

" Fine." I sigh out as they dart across the first two lanes and make it to the median leaving me alone as the flower sellers step ever closer. My eyes look skyward at the clouds that hide the rest of the sky, threating to pour out rain and bring forth thunder. Right now I want to be at home, by myself in front of my computer. not here. but I cant get home without the el stupados. I stupidly sis pay attention to the bus route and I couldn't get home even if I tried. I could stand here angsting all day. About my life, my current situation, my lack of a romantic relationship. But these flower sellers are kinda freakin' me out here, and I dart to the median before they can take another step closer to me. I join the others, and we wait for a gap in the speeding cars before we jet to the other side. I'm pretty sure this is the final stretch of walking before we make it to the theater, if we don't get run down before we get there. I mean come on, we are walking in the 2 feet between the guard rail and the oncoming traffic, headlights glaring in my eyes. This could be the perfect time to 'accidentally' push on of them to their doom. I can imagine it now. Push. Scream. Oops my bad. Walk off.

I start laughing at this morbid thought. no one can hear me over the roar of the traffic.

" How much further, naruto?" kiba groans loudly. He really is a whiner.

" Huh? I 'ount know. Maybe another ½ mile I guess."

God dammit! Another ½ fucking mile! I a way to entertain myself, and I think I have found it. Amazingly we are not the only people walking on the side of the highway. I will stare at these people and make them go away.

Person 1: a dude with dreadlocks and a Bob Marley shirt. I don't see a joint anywhere, but smoke seems to be billowing off of him. My stare dose not work on this person.

Person 2: a fat guy in an orange jump suit. All he does is stare back at me.

Person 3: a hooker with a bad bottle tan and sluttly clothes on. I think she would solicit her ' services' to us if we looked like we had any money. And I don't really think I would like her ' services'. After some long thinking I think that in might be bi, or gay. I don't know. I don't really like nay girls I've seen. Especially not the whore named person number 3, which my stare also does not work on. I give up on my staring game.

Suddenly naruto the line leader stops, causing all us following to run into each other in succession.

" Clown! Clown!" he yells before jumping the guard rail into a little smelly ditch and running up a really steep hill. We all do the same after glancing at the 'IT'-ish looking fiend.

The clown follows us.

A/N: Sorry for the shortness also of this chapter. This is about halfway though the original chapter 2. Sorry for the long wait. It's the end of the school year, so lost of EOG's, EOY's, EOC's and end of year projects. I go to high school next year! Yay for me! Thank you all my kind reviewers. You have inspired me. Sadly I cant put any thank yous in this chapter, I want to get this posted before I go to a concert. Don't know when the next chapter will be up, but it will be sooner then the last one.

And about the cultish flower sellers. They are _everywhere_ where I live, they come up to your car and just hold flower in your face. shudder I don't like them.

Next chapter: ' Suspense with a clown!"


	3. Suspense with a clown

Chapter 3

A/N; I like how this fic is turning out so far, and I was deeply inspired by that concert last night, somehow I am going to write Now for the thank yous'!

Spork Ai: clowns are icky. Originally a cop was going to chase them, but I thought it would be funnier if it was a clown. And you are _so _luckily the cultish flower sellers aren't where you live. My goal in this fic was to make it as funny as possible, I think I have accomplished that . Thanks for your great comments, and Bob Marley was a cool dude. You need to update on the world is black, I _really_ want to see what happens next.

TheFutureFreaksMeOut: thank you, your review made me smile like a manic. Mad world is a great song, and the title is starting to fit the story very well. Glad you like Kiba being in it, because I'm working on a short side story that's all about kiba and his misadventures. I'll try and get that up soon.

Now for the fic! Sasuke comes in this chapter.

Music for this chapter: Bob Marley- Is this love, and Pass the dutchie

I don't like that clown. Why is he chasing us? Probably because 4 teenage boys wandering around at night just screams PEDOPHILE FOOD. Great, thanks go to my paranoid mind. I dart out of the smelly ditch and up a very steep hill. As I reach the top I don't slow down like everyone else and go tumbling down the other steeper side, get mud and wet leaves all over myself and probably smearing my eyeliner too; but I have other worries right now. My brain is halfway to becoming Jell-O-o, my back collides with something hard, breaking my roll. Something very hard. My back screams for attention as I stand up and look at the offending hard object, a headstone. I rolled into a head stone with an illegible inscription on it weather worn surface. I look around and notice more headstones in very similar condition.

Lee slides down the hill, grabs my shoulder while yelling " Hurry Gaara!" and pulls me a few feet before completely deserting me and starts jumping headstones like the hurdles at school. Damn him, the annoying track captain. I look behind and see naruto and kiba running my way, the clown in hot pursuit. Just fucking great, being chased by a clown in a creepy ass cemetery. What could be better!

Being the most physically unfit I get left behind in the run from this clown incarnation of the boogieman. I will my legs to go faster, but they refused with my back still screaming in agony. The clown picks up speed until he is within reach of me, why always me? He reaches on of his spidery hands forward and grabs my shoulder and wrenches it painfully back, adding to the pain in my back, so now I am facing him and staring into those twisted blood shot eyes. I am in deep shit now.

But I can get out of it, I remember I have my switchblade in a pocket. I carry it around so much now that I almost forget I have it. I know I am very paranoid for carrying it around, but I carry it for just this reason. I the blade out and stick in the clowns' shoulder. A pool of dark mahogany drowns the wound and my blade as the clown lets out a strange hissing sound that sound almost like a cat. His hand drops from my shoulder and I take this chances to pull out my blade and run.

The dark cemetery gates are up ahead. But the damn clown won't stay down! He is running after me again. The others come into visions near the gate, I'm almost out, good thing. I pull the final bit of strength from my tired body and jet the final yard out until I feel concrete under my feet and am engulfed in the yellow glow of street lights. I would have kept running, but there was a loud 'thump' behind me and I turn to see the cause of the sound. Only to find the clown face down on the sidewalk, blood pouring from the wound I gave him and a new head wound.

"What the hell are you doing here!" Naruto yells and points to a dark figure sitting on top of the gate with a metal pole in hand.

" I should be asking you that. You were the one being chased by a clown." The dark figure jumps down to revel the hottest guy at school, Sasuke Uchiha, standing there in all his hotness. He look from naruto, lee, kiba, and finally his obsidian orbs rest on me. And I am just standing here, next to a bloody clown with a switchblade in hand, and my clothes are all wet to boot.

I am really starting to think I should have stayed home. Or maybe…it was a good thing I came.

A/N: sorry again for the shortness, you people should get used to it. I am going to update faster with shorter chapters. Sasuke came in this chapter, so yeah, romance will soon follow. They finally get to the movies next chapter. Well until next chapter my readers.


	4. When life gives you lemons, make pants

Chapter 4: 

When life give you lemons, make pants.

A/n: AHH! I'm going to die! My AC is dead! And its 95 degrees outside! Ugh… oh yeah, the next updates going to take a while; I'm going on a weeklong trip with my grandma to see some relatives that only speak German! I will have no people speak to me in English for a week! And I don't speak German! Hopefully I can at least get the next chapter written. Oh well, read on and review.

Music: bury me in black- my chemical romance

Sasukes POV 

Isn't this a strange night? I just saved 4 guys from a clown, I think I killed it too, my head wound coupled with the stab wound could kill someone. Gaara is the one who stabbed the clown. I always thought gaara was cool, and his status just went up in my mind. I don't know what he thinks of me, not that it really matters.

" Yeah, whatever. You saved us from the clown. I could have done that." Naruto puffs at me.

" You could? Well then why didn't you?" Lee asks with sincere confusion showing though all his features.

" Shut up lee!" naruto and lee start one of their little quarrels that no one pays attention to.

" So, Sasuke wanna go to the $1.50 movies?" kiba says oblivious to the two idiots. " Come on, we got Gaara to come, you can come too!"

The movies? I don't go to the movies. I get bootleg DVDs from the bootleg man ( A/n: oh the ever elusive bootleg man, he never did get me that copy of white noise…). And I don't want to go with these 3, Gaara maybe, if it was just Gaara with no other stupid people. Wait… Gaara is actually putting up with them to go. Oh well, not my problem, they probably pestered him till he gave in and came along. " No."

" That's what Gaara said! But we got him to come along! So you're coming too!"

" No, I'm walking away now." I turn and do just as I said.

" Come on Sasuke! It'll be fun!" naruto and lee stop trying to kill each other, and chime in with kiba in a foolish attempt to get me to go. I ignore them and just keep walking. " Sasuke you ass wipe! We're inviting you! You are coming, goddamn!" naruto yells and throws a rock in my direction, it misses, but obviously he wants me to go. Well, it not like there is anything better to do. And all there is to go home to is Itachi and his bitching; the longer I stay out the better.

" Fine… I'll go." I sigh out, sounding as annoyed as possible. The idiots cheer in succession, my eyes turn to Gaara, using his hoodie to wipe the blood off his hands and switchblade.

Gaara's POV 

I am just going to stay quiet. I won't say anything stupid. Sasuke is here, of all people Sasuke! He has been the object of my daydreams since the start of school a few months ago, right after I started thinking about my sexuality. I don't know why I even bother. he's perfect. I'm not. And my affection for him is probably just some raging teenage hormones, and it would never last, we're only in the 8th grade. But it would be nice to be close to him, maybe just to have him as a good friend, if I'm lucky that's all I can ever get. He probably has a girlfriend anyway, with all those fan girls flocking around him.

" the movies are that way!" lee announces loudly to everyone before scampering down the side walk towards the looming cinema that had just come into view. Everyone follows him, happy to get away from that creepy clown. I wonder if we killed it? My stab wound was pretty deep, and Sasuke clunked It hard on the head. How am I going to explain to everyone when I come home soaked in blood? I guess I just have to get there before anyone else.

(eventually we get to the movies)

" So what'd ya want to see?"

" I 'ount know."

" Oh! That! Lets see that!" kiba points to a sign advertising ' Rolling Kansas'.

" What the hell is that about?" Sasuke comments in his deep sexy voice. Can and 8th graders really be that sexy. Oh no, bad thought, I can't think about that right now with him standing next to me.

' Its like napoleon dynamite on drugs! Really, they go in search of the magical marijuana field!"

" That sound great! Lets see that!" naruto yells a little too loudly, everyone turns to look at us, and these people are just like the ones on the bus, I think I even see a few familiar faces.

" You fine with Rolling Kansas?" Sasuke turns and asks me. I'm pretty sure this is the first sentence he has ever directed to me. My heart is attempting to pump its way out of its cage of bones and flesh.

" Yeah, that's good." I managed to get out, I hope my voice didn't sound too strained. You turn away from me to the others and tell them your fine with the movie. So I guess we are finally going to see the movie. It took long enough, it had better be worth it.

A/N: and I leave you there. They finally got to the movies and some romance was in there. I am ver pleased with this chapter. KageOni1, I almost fell out of my chair when I read your review, I think Orochimaru might be the clown, I never thought of that, it was just a clown to me. Well I wonder what is going to happen at the movies…really, I wonder, I have no idea were this fic is going, but its going there very slowly.

About the chapter title: My friend Charlotte once told me, " when life gives you lemons, make pants! Then sell the pants for $24.99 to little children to buy weapons to take over the world! I mean, who wants lemonade when they can have pants!" And is the quote that inspired this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: I like the bunnies

A/N: Well the plot fairy gave me some ideas so I must type! And yes, Rolling Kansas is a real movie, and a very good one at that! Plot progression in this lil' chappie.

Sasukes POV 

I buy my very cheap ticket and file inside the theater after everyone else. This is actually a nice place, considering where it's located. The smell is what strikes me, pot underlined with popcorn and butter. Obviously naruto and them come here a lot, all the workers seem to know their names, including the security guard.

We're early for our movie, so everyone grabs a seat near the front and we sit and wait. And by early I mean really early. The janitors are still cleaning up from the last movie.

" Hello janitor man!" Naruto waves to one of the zit-faced teenagers sweeping popcorn up from the aisle, Naruto is ignored.

"Naruto, janitors are psycho!" Lee screams at him, this gets the all six of the janitor's attention. They look up, give us dirty looks, and then continue sweeping. " Didn't you hear about that janitor that stabbed a kid last year?"

" No! So that's why Mr. Harris is gone!"

" Actually, they fired Mr. Harris for stealing stuff from the school." I comment, those 3 believe some wild gossip. And I also love feeling superior to them.

" Well… its more fun to believe he stabbed some one." Kiba said back to me. I just turn and face the screen.. I wish I had something to do other than read these stupid movie trivia questions they use over and over on the screen. I look over to Gaara to see what he is doing to entertain him self; he is laying back with his eyes closed, a pair of headphone covering his ears, and the faint sounds of some band leak though, the music sounds pretty good.

I nudge him" hey, what're you listening to?" his eyes open as his fingers go to the pause button.

" Just a random mixed CD I made." He answers.

" Any good music?"

" If you like sublime."

" Alright can I listen?"

" Sure." He takes one of the earpices off and hands it too me, ( its that kind of headphones with two ear pieces,) I put on my ear and listen. The music is pretty good, I have never listened to sublime, but I like the mix of reggae and rock. I have to lean closer to Gaara, because the cord between the ear pices is short.

" What's the name of this song?."

" Wrong way." He says quickly.

" Alright." I'm feeling really ignored here. Naruto, Lee and Kiba are in their own little conversations, and Gaara is just there. I'm kind of disappointed, I only came because he was coming and then he's just sitting here. Well its not like we ever talk at school, or at all really even though we have a lot of the same classes. And he seems to be the silent type, like me. Oh well at least I have something to do until the movie starts.

Gaara's POV 

I'm sure I'm just radiating nervousness. But how else am I supposed to feel? Sasuke is practically leaning all over me and I just cant say anything! I should say _something _so he doesn't think I'm weird. But what to say? And could I say it without sounding like a dumb fuck. Just a few minutes ago wasn't I wishing just to be close to him? And now I have that and I'm so overcome with anxiety. Stupid teenage hormones! This is not as big a deal as it seems I just need to relax. I'll ask him what every 8th grader is asking each other. " Are you going on the school beach trip next week?"

" hmm? Yeah."

" Cool." Well that ignited such a deep conversation. I think I'll just stay quiet, and we just sit there listening to my music as sublime fades out and System of a Down's Pizza Pie song comes on. We don't sit there long, because the movie comes on. Sasuke hands over the earpiece as the lights dull and previews flicker onto the screen. I turn off my CD player and put it away and turn to watch the movie as well.

About ½ way though the movie

Sasukes POV 

An old guy in a tree? That's different. I have to say this is actually a really good movie. My favorite character is the fat dude with narcolepsy, he faintly reminds me of choji. But he fell on a bunny and killed it, and I liked bunny! Oh well, just a movie.

" Ha! Hahaha! Oh, my god! Hahaha!" naruto and lee are being annoying. And kiba is being really quiet, is he even alive? I look over to his seat; he's gone. When did he leave? ( note: when ever I get around to typing it, that's were kiba's sidestory comes in) all right then, this is a really long movie, and I really got to piss. I stand and make my way down the aisle and go off to the bathroom.

When I come back, Naruto is standing in his seat, and is engaged in a shouting match with a guy who was sitting behind us. Everyone had shifted their attention to two.

" Man, you had better shut the fuck up, or I'm a pop a cap in yo ass!" the guy yells at naruto.

" I would like to see you try, bitch!" naruto screams back. There is a chorus of 'Ohhh's from the crowd. I'm not going to deal with this. I tap Gaara on the shoulder, since I am standing next to his seat, and say " I'm leaving." And turn and go out the door, Gaara follows me. Once we are out in the parking lot he turns and says, " I needed to get home anyway, so I can wash this blood off my hoodie."

" Alright." I guess I might as well start a conversation, and I want to find out something as well. " why was that clown chasing you?"

" I don't know. We were walking down the highway and it just showed up."

" Creepy."

" Yeah."

" Do you think we killed it?" I liked the way he said _we,_ so he knows he didn't immobilize the clown by himself, that's cool, at least he's not a big jerk taking all the credit.

" I don't know, maybe." We keep walking a few minutes in silence, we reach the edges of town near the bus stop. Right near the bus stop is a Barnes and Noble that is still open. " Want to go in?" I ask motioning to the store.

" Sure, I could use some new reading material."

" Ok." We go in and branch off. Each going to different places, I to the music section, him to the horror section. I browse though the CDs, nothing much, the only thing that catches my eye is the KORN greatest hits. It goes in my hands, I'm going to get it, I could download it but I have no CD burner. I really should get one. Itachi is probably going to bitch about me 'wasting' my money, but I don't care I want this CD. Nothing much else to do, off to the fiction section I go, must see if any new Poppy Z. Brite books are in. I bet a bunch of my fan girls would back off if they knew I read these books. Lost Souls is the best, put simply gay incestual vampire love, but I enjoy it very much.

I get to the shelf were her books are, surprisingly Gaara is standing there flipping through a paper back of Lost Souls; that's cool, Gaara's into that kind of stuff. Him and me should talk more often, he's the only other person I know who reads Poppy Z.

" Anything good in?" I must have startled him, he jumps a little as he looks up at me, and like I caught him doing something bad he closes the book, but keeps it in his hands.

" Only this and her restaurant series."

" The restaurant series is crap compared to her other writing."

"Yeah." He stands up and looks at the back of the book for the price. " Well, I'm not getting this, I'm two dollars short."

" I have a copy I can let you borrow." I comment, us Brite fans must stick together.

" Ok, are you getting that CD? I could just burn you a copy. For you know, letting me borrow your book."

" Cool, saves me money." The CD goes down on a random shelf as we exit and go back out into the blackness of the night. I don't want to go home, but there is no avoiding it or Itachi's drinking. He will go off bad on me if I stay out all night again; better just to deal with it I guess. Oh well, I'm going to curl up with a book to drown out everything as I get home. As we come up to the bus stop, theres an electronic store behind us; the kind with the TVs all lined up; these TVs are on a news channel. News anchors always look so stupid if you watch them on mute. They will be stupidly staring at the camera with their mouths open, then will nod a stupid and over-exaggerated nod.

" Hey, check out that story." Gaara points to the TV, I listen.

"…And a child molester, on the run from the law, was found dead and dressed as a clown outside of the Woodlawn cemetery. There are no clues or witnesses at the scene. We will keep you posted on this story,. And now for the weather…"

Me and Gaara look at each other, and burst out laughing. I don't know why, but it is just so funny, in a bizarre way. The bus sputters up and we board still laughing, people stare at us as we take our seat in the back. As the laughs fade away, I notice Gaara's eyeliner had smudged on some of his face, with out think I reach up to wipe it off. The instant my fingers touch his face a kind of electrical spark goes off. I realize what I'm doing, and so does Gaara. We both pull away from each other and sit in silence.

" Do you think we'll get caught? You know, the clown thing?" he speaks up.

" I don't think so." We don't speak anymore as the bus takes us back to our side of town until its my stop. I get off and go into my house. Itachi is passed out on the couch, so I'm fine for tonight. I crawling into my bed, and wrap a big blue quilt around myself and grab a copy of Misery by Stephan king. If just Friday night was this eventful, I wonder what the rest of the weekend will be like?

A/N: I went though so much to get this chapter up. I typed it in less then an hour, but it wouldn't upload! So I tried in the morning, no good. So I put it on a floppy and took it to school where Mistress of the Sand (check out her fics) could Beta it. We tried uploading it, it still would not work. I was banging on the computer and calling it an arrogant little fuck wad, and some people gave me strange looks. After school I went to a friends house and tried uploading it there. It still would not work! But eventually it did. So be grateful I went though all that to get this chapter up, and review!


	6. Bliss

Chapter 6: Bliss

A/N: Yay! Today is the first day of summer! And I am now a high school freshman! dose a happy dance no more middle school for me! () so today is a very good day for me. Read on and review!

Music: Muse- Hysteria and Running out. And 75 Gir sayings.

Gaara's POV

I am in shock right now. Sasuke just got off, but his presence in my mind still lingers. I think tonight is the best night of my life. I spent almost an entire night with Sasuke! He offered to let me borrow his book! And he actually touched me! I know I sound like such a fan girl, and this really isn't as big a deal as I keep making it out to be…but I don't care, because tonight I am happy and nothing can ruin it!

The bus comes to a stop near my apartment complex. I get off and start walking, hands behind my head, and looking up at the stars. The stars seem so much brighter and closer tonight. In fact everything is clearer today. Everything is perfect. I pull my cell phone out of my pocket and look at the time, 11:30. Well I've been out a while.

It only takes me about 5 minutes to get to my place. I unlock the door and go inside, no one is home. My siblings are probably staying with some friends, and who gives a fuck about my dad? I take off my hoodie, one of the sleeves is stiff with the clowns dry blood. I throw it in the washer, turn it on and go to my room to change. I slip on a white T-shirt and some track pants that have little teeth marks on one leg. I go back out into the living room to find Jerry and Nibbler. The two dogs are curled up asleep in a corner, at least they wont bother me. I flop down on the couch, the TV is still on from earlier, casting an eerie fluorescent glow in the unlit room. I flip though a few channels before coming to the conclusion that nothing good is on. Over to the DVD shelf I go, I pick out an Invader Zim and decide to watch it. Invader Zim is a cool little bizarre comedy show. I don't know many people who have even heard of it, and most of them hate the show. Maybe Sasuke likes it?

I was nervous when he walked up on me reading Lost Souls. I was so sure that he would think I was a freak. I really had no idea he liked dark books like that. I knew he liked dark stuff, a part of his alluring persona is having a dark air of mystery surrounding him. But books about gay lovers? That was a real shocker. He is surrounded by fan girls everyday, you think he would be a very happy straight guy. Maybe he is gay? I hope so, then I can be happy with him. Sasuke and I. Me and Sasuke. That has such a nice ring to it.

A small squeak comes from somewhere on the floor, then Jerry comes walking up sleeply. I pick him up and put him in my lap. Jerry yawns a contagious yawn that passes on to me. I relized how tired I am, and I grab a blanket from the floor and curl up. Sleep comes easily and almost instantly.

The stars are kind tonight, and my dreams are blessed with thoughts of you and me. Together and happy forever. Hopefully my future can be blessed in a similar way.

A/N: this chapter was short, sweet and fluffy. Gotta love the fluff. The plot is moving along nicely, but this fic is taking a while. Oh well. Next on the agenda for the fic is the beach trip and finding Gaara's grandpa. Enjoy and review my lovely's!


	7. Wonderful Strawberry filling version 3

Wonderful Strawberry Filling

A/N: Grrrr…. This is the third fucking time I have had to post this stupid chapter! First time: it sucked, second time: only half of it got put iup and now this time. So yeah, show me the love with some reviews. And my computer is working again! Yay!

Music: Smells like teen spirit- Nirvana and You cant Save me- Unwritten Law

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Gaara's POV (the following Monday at school in third period)

I hate Social Studies. It is the worst class of the day. but the only class I have with Sasuke; so it balances out. Except for the fact that Sasuke isn't here yet. Half way though class and he is no where to be found. When our teacher asked if anyone knew where he was, a few of his fan girls said he was in the guidance office. I wonder why? And our teacher is the worst part of the class. Mr.Austin, the flamingo. And overweight 50+ man should not wear pink shirts and yellow ties and not expect some ridicule. He is so clueless as well. The class even gave him a button that said, " I am the pink flamingo on the lawn of life" and he still didn't know why people always laughed at him.

" Ok class! I know that this Thursday most of your are going away on the 8th grade beach trip. But I am assigning y'all a project anyway so you can think about it." The flamingo goes to the front and says, igniting a chorus of sighs and groans from the class. " but don't worry, I'll let you work in partners.

This cheers the class slightly as they get up and go to their friends and start complaing about this damn project. While I just sit at my desk in the back reading The Snow Garden by Christopher Rice. I end up doing a lot of projects by myself. I don't want to work with anyone and no one wants to work with me.

But being ignored is better then being tormented.

I am looking forward to this beach trip for different reasons then my peers. While they look forward to a sun and sand filled four days with their friends; I look forward to four days away from the hellhole I live in. Dad came home Sunday evening. Obviously I was the only one who didn't know because Temari and Kankuro were long gone. He didn't have the smell of beer on his breath as he yelled at me, maybe just a stressful day combined with his hate for his ' freakish' son. I really don't know. But he is gone again till Wednesday, and on Thursday I'm leaving. My shoulder is still really sore from were he hit me and left a big ugly blue bruise.

" Gaara, are you working alone again?" The Flamingo waddles over to my desk and says.

" Yes."

" Ok then." He says loudly and waddles off to go do some idiotic task.

Sasukes POV 

I missed all but the last 20 minutes of the flamingo's class talking to the guidance councilor. But the last 20 minutes is lunch, so lucky for me no class. But I really hate the guidance councilor. Well it's more I hate _talking _to him. The school makes me talk to him a lot because of all the issues with my brother. Our parents are dead and he is doing a shitty job at being my guardian. He always comes home drunk or stoned and his stupid bastard friends are always over getting high and breaking everything in the house.

But they don't know that, because I don't tell them. They know my brother is an alcholic and that's it. I make up these little problems that are no big deal and pretend to get over them while all the other shit is going around. But if DSS or the police got involved then that would fuck everything up worse. So I just deal with it since I cant change a thing. I make straight A's so that way as soon as I can I can get out and go make my own life were I wont have to depend on anyone. Knowledge is power.

I walk into the class and everyone turns to look at me. The flamingo jumps up and cheerfully says. " Sasuke! My star student, glad you could make it. I'm explaining the new project to the class."

" Ok." I take my seat in the back closest to the door.

" And aren't you lucky, This is a partner project and there is only one person left.," Gaaras head snaps up on the other side of the room, making it pretty obvious it's him. " So you and Gaara will be working together."

" Alright." This is cool. I'm not stuck with a rabid fan girl as a partner.

" Ok so class. The project is on World War II. Considering how the generation that experienced that is dying off. I want you to interview some that was alive during the war and Alzheimer's hasn't affected their memory yet. Easy enough, no? well time for lunch. Go get your food."

The class grabs their bags and books and start stampeding to the lunch room. You have to get there early and fast in order to get some food. That's why I usually just skip lunch and get some Wendy's when I go home. The cafeteria is a swirling mass of people yelling, attempting to rap and fighting over food, as usual. Our class is the last in the eight grade to eat so we have to sit with the puny 7th graders that seem to always be getting shorter. A table is empty in the corner so I sit there, there is some homework I need to do before next class. Gaara comes up as I'm pulling out my books.

" Hey. I uh…have the CD." He reaches in his book bag and pulls out a red CD with KORN written on it. Then I realized I forgot Lost Souls.

" Thanks. Sorry I forgot the book. I'll give it to you tomorrow. I had a lot of stuff going on this weekend."

" It's fine. Mind if I sit?" I shake my head and he takes a seat on the other side of the table with his back to the crowd. " Have you heard anything else about the clown?"

" Nope. Nothing at all. Hold on for a minute I have to finish this essay." He just nods and pulls out a book, The Snow Garden. It has a really pretty cover, a snowfield in a dark forest surrounded by spires. My curiosity over comes me an I ask. " what's that book about?"

" Uh…it's complicated, but the main plot is this college kid is screwing his professor and he doesn't know the professor is a cult leader/murder while his friend are trying to solve some murders that they think the one dude guardian did and…"

" you have an interesting taste in books."

He smirks at me, although the smirk really doesn't suit his face. " Thanks." I can't help looking at him. Most people would take my comment as an insult, but he didn't. I like that. But I had better change the subject quick, least I let my mind dwell on the subject of Gaara.

" So, who should we interview for this WW II project? I don't know any old people."

" I guess my grandpa would be good, I think he was alive then. I'll call the nursing home tonight."

" Ok."

" Alright." We then continue on our tasks. Him reading, me writing. But I think something has clicked between us. I think I'll give him my aim name so we can talk some after school.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A/N: well how do you like that? I nice and long chapter. I am sitting here grinning like the Cheshire cat think about what is going to happen during the project to Gaara's grandpa. And the beach trip, can't forget the beach trip in October. Remember? I said in was October in chapter 2. Well anyway I hope you like the re-written chapter better. Please review! Because good and fast reviews equal fast and good updates.


	8. Where oh where has my grandpa gone?

Chapter 8

A/N: I love summer break, I can update almost every other day. over the weekend I heard the best saying, " a good friend will bail you out of jail. A best friend is sitting next to you saying ' man, we fucked up this time.'" Oh well on with the story. I'm going to skip around a lot in this chapter.

Music: the new System of a Down CD Mesmerize, it's really good. Especially B.Y.O.B and Violent Pornography.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

(Monday night) Gaaras POV

Today was great! I got to sit there with Sasuke! Happy, happy, happy! So what if I can't have him in a romantic relationship, at least we can be friends and I can dream. I pick up nibbler as I walk in. Temari is sitting on the couch, Jerry jumping at her feet. She is on her cell phone so I wait before talking

" Hey Temari."

"Hey."

" What's the number to the nursing home were gramps is?"

" Why do you need it?"

"I have to interview him for a project."

" It's somewhere in the phone book."

"Fine." I can never get any help around here. I grab our little gray phone book with important numbers written down and walk to the large mass of darkness and posters infested by dirty; better known as my room, jerry and nibbler follow me. I collapse on my mattress and sigh deeply. I am so tired, but don't want to sleep yet. I look around my room to see if the dogs he torn up anything, sure enough they did, they chewed on my headphones. " You stupid little shit faces! That is the third fucking pair you have destroyed!" I get up and inspect the damage, damn, it's bad. Now I need to go get new headphones. I shoot an angry glance at the two offenders who are sitting looking innocently in the corner, seeming to ignore my outburst. Damn dogs.

I fall back into my computer chair and decide to check my email quickly, although I never get any, and it is true with today. I grab the phone book and flip quickly till I find the number, it gets dialed into my phone and I wait for someone to pick up at the protected oaks nursing home.

" Hello, can I help you?" a woman's voice comes from the other line.

" Yes, I would like to speak to (insert grampas name here, cause I can't think of one.)"

" Oh, he's not here right now, he left."

"What?" how the fuck is my grandpa not there?

" Like I said, he's not here."

" How is he not there, he is in a wheelchair!"

" Fine, I'll contact local authorities. Thank you for calling." And she hung up. Great, my grandpa is lost! How the fuck did they lose him! Damn nursing home. I should tell Temari, so I get up and walk into the living room.

" Temari, they lost our grandpa."

" What!"

" They lost him."

" Well how the fuck could they-" she was cut off by kankuro kicking the door open holding a small shivering dog.

" Hey, guys, look! I got us another dog! His name is Seymour!"

(Tuesday afternoon at lunch)

Sasukes POV 

" Sasuke, you will never believe what happened." Gaara sits across from me and says. His flaming red hair in it's usual style, and the eyeliner I love draw heavily around his eyes. I wish I knew how to put on eyeliner like that.

" What happened?" I reply trying not to sound too lost in thought.

" They lost my grandpa."

"What!"

"The nursing home lost my grandpa." He leaned his head down and rested it in the crook of his arm.

" How could they lose your grandpa?"

" I don't know."

" Well this sucks."

" Yeah."

"I have the book today." Gaara's head pooped up as I pushed the well worn copy of Lost Souls towards him.

" Thanks, I can't wait to read it. Looks kind of old."

" Yeah, well, my ferret got a hold on that one."

" You have a ferret?" (A/n: cant you see Sasuke with a ferret? I can.")

" Yes."

" Ferrets are cool. All I have is two stupid dogs. Actually three since my brother brought one home."

" Ferrets do stink though. But they don't chew up the furniture, so that's a plus." The intercom crackled on and a staticy voice announced.

" All 8th graders who are going on the beach trip, please report to your science or social studies teacher for an important information packet."

" So, I guess were off to see the flamingo?" Gaara suggested, " you know, tell him we can't get the interview till we find gramps." So Gaara and me gather our things and exit the cafeteria and heads to the flamingo's nest. Gaara had been a lot cooler then I thought he would be. I mean, we're into the same books and music and lots of other stuff. I think I'm really starting to like Gaara. Wouldn't that be a shock to my fan girls, that I don't like any of them, and that I would give up a date with any of them just to have Gaara? A guy who probably thinks nothing more of our relationship then something that is purely platonic. If only he could know the things that run though my mind at night. I don't care if I only started talking to Gaara on Friday, which just shows how good we get along. That's it, I'm going to invite him somewhere before the trip. And I know the perfect place; the free concert downtown tomorrow night. And I am going to straight out tell him how I feel.

"Oh hey, Gaara, theres a free concert downtown tomorrow. You want to go with me?"

"Uh… yeah, that would be great. What time?"

" I don't know, I think 6-ish. I tell you when I find out."

" Ok."

Gaara's POV 

Sasuke just asked me to go to a concert with him! Wow! He didn't tell me what band it was but I don't care, I'm going with Sasuke! I wonder if he is inviting anyone else, I hope not. Cause then it will be just sasuke and me! Me and Sasuke! Sasuke and me! Well we're at the flamingos room now so we go in and Mr. Austin comes over and greets us.

" Oh, hello! You came for the packet didn't you?"

" Yeah we did." Sasuke replies.

" Ok! Here you go!" he pranced over to his desk and grabbed two packets and tossed them to us. Sasuke caught his and mine went tumbling to the floor, I reached down to pick it up and got a nice view of Sasukes legs. " Oh and one other thing. You room mates in the hotel will be Naruto and Lee."

" What!"

" Well yeah, they asked for you two specifically."

" Fla- I mean Mr. Austin, don't we have any choice in the matter?" Sasuke asked in a cute whiney tone.

" No, 'fraid." The only other person left is Kiba, and he hasn't shown up all week!" (A/n: lol remember he disappeared in one chapter?)

" Fine. Whatever." Sasuke turns and leaves and leave me standing there with the Flamingo. I wonder what he is upset about? I'll ask him tomorrow when we go out. Wow, that makes it sound like a date. Well I guess I'm going to think of it that way. Listen to me talking all confident, I bet I'll be a nervous wreck when I go with Sasuke. But at least I will be with him. I quicken my pace as I leave the room and catch up with Sasuke. I should say something, I haven't said anything since we left lunch.

" Yeah, sharing a room with Naruto and Lee will suck. But just shove a Poppy Z. Brite book in their face and that should shut them up." I say trying to force a small smile.

" Yeah."

" So… the concert. About what time will it end?"

" I don't know. About midnight maybe. That too late?"

" Uh, yeah. My Dad will be home that night, he'll probably have the deadbolt locked by then. And I wouldn't be able to get in."

" You can crash at my place. We leave the next morning for the trip right? Just bring the stuff your taking and you can ride with me."

" Uh… really? Great. So talk to you tomorrow. This is my class."

" Alright, see ya." I watched him for a moment walking down the hall before ducking into my algebra class. Hopefully this outing wont be a repercussion of Friday.

(Later that night at Sasukes house, obviously sasukes POV)

At least Itachi isn't drinking tonight. But him and all his friends are all here getting high. I shouldn't have invited Gaara over tomorrow. But too late now. Can't wait to for the beach trip. I get to share a room with Gaara; of we will share that room with Lee and Naruto. But as Gaara said, shove a Poppy Z. Brite book in their face. That should shut them up. but then they might start to suspect something about my sexual orientation. Fuck it, I want to have Gaara and I don't give a damn what anyone thinks.

" Sasuke! Where's the bat? I have to hit Kisame in the face for being stupid! not the head the face!" Itachi yelled from upstairs as I sat in my room in the basement, which I have all to myself.

" Laundry room." I yelled back up to him. I hear a loud thud on the upper level as Kisame gets hit, I hope he doesn't act like this when Gaara comes over. I can't wait till the concert, I can't wait to lighten my soul by telling him how I feel. I really doubt he would reject me, I can tell just by those little glances he gives me in class that he thinks I don't see. And he also doesn't seem like the type to say no to anyone. And then the beach trip, if he says yes to dating me it would almost like a crappy honeymoon with our classmates there. Ok, bad analogy, but somewhat true I guess.

(Wednesday Afternoon right after school ends.)

Gaaras POV 

I hate having classes in the trailers. It takes forever to get to my locker. When I get there Sasuke is already standing my it, #606.

" Hi." I say.

" Hey. So you got your stuff?"

" Yeah in my locker." I grasped the lock in my hands and spun the 3 digit combination in. when the lock clicked I opened it and pulled out another book bag filled with my clothes and CDs and other stuff for the trip. We started walking down the hallway towards the front of the school.

" My brother is picking us up. More then likely his pot head friends will be with them. Sorry about that."

" It's fine." We stood on the curb for what seemed like an awkward eternity. All the other students had long since left and we were there alone.

" Itachi's late." About 10 minutes later a big white van with red flames pulled up, rap overshadowed by static blared though the speakers. " That's him." He went to the side and slid open the door and stepped in, I followed. When I got in a screen of white all too familiar smelling smoke hit me smelling smoke. A strange man with blue skin was driving, the passenger seat was filled by what looked like an older version of Sasuke. Itachi I presume. There are two other guys in the back who look about 18. " So Gaara, these are Kisame, Itachi, Jason, and Zach. Don't mind them they're stupid."

" Oh shut up you bastard!" Zach yelled.

" Dick wad." Sasuke replied.

Scott turned to me and threw a football. " Do not lose the foot ball. That's your job. We're playing drunken football tonight."

" Yeah lose the football and I'll poke you in the face with the bat." Itachi adds, jabbing the bat in the back a few times to make a point.

Needless to say that was a long ride.

(At the house. Sasukes POV)

" Sorry about my brother and my friends." I say as we walk down the stairs to the basement.

" Its fine. I'm almost sad about missing them play drunken football. That sounds funny."

" Yeah sometimes it is. Other times it's just annoying."

" So what time are we leaving for the concert?"

" We can catch the bus in about half an hour." I cant wait any longer I am going to tell Gaara right now. " Hey Gaara can I ask you something?" I'm sure I had that mischievous glint in my eyes, because Gaara's face mirrored and expression of confusion.

" Uh… yeah, sure what?"

_Screw words _I think. I step to him and place a kiss right on his lips. Gaara doesn't pull back, in fact he goes a little into the kiss. When I pull back for breath I ask him, " yes?" he nods and leans in for another kiss. Nothing deep, just some touching of lips and a little tongue, but a kiss none the less. Then Gaara get a little embarrassed and pulls back blushing. I smile and get some sodas from the refrigerator for both of us.

I think my little plan worked perfectly.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A/n: YAY! Finally the first kiss! And now they are in a relationship. Only took 8 chapters. It was weird. While I was typing this I was watching the movie Juwanna Mann, since it was the only thing on. And I turned and saw the skyline of my city, Charlotte. I thought that was cool since no movies are ever filmed here. Yay! I wrote a nice long chapter, almost 6 pages, for you reading pleasure. So much fluff in this chapter, and if I'm not lazy next chapter will have the concert and the start of the beach trip. Ooo! Gaara and sasuke sharing a room, foxy grin so many possibilities! Well review my lovely readers.

And if anyone has a suggestion for Gaara's grandpas name please tell me. I can't wait to bring him into the story the way Mistress of the sand suggested. (-) 


	9. Chapter 9

Mad World Chapter 9

A/n: Sorry for taking so long to update, life and writers block got in the way. I got bored in the process of typing this and started messing around and made a new site with some really cool naruto yoai paring banners, and when DNAngel meets Napoleon Dynamite, and lots more of my art. Go check it out at 3 Days Grace- Home, Wake up, and I will let you down.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Gaaras POV**

The humid October night air is thick with the chorus of the city as Sasuke and I walk down the dark and deserted city streets, searching for the concert, all the while holding hands. Right now my soul is a swimming bliss, and my mind is running ramped. I can't believe Sasuke kissed me! A kiss! I'm still kind of shaken from the suddenness it came from. But that kiss took away all my doubts that me and Sasuke could never be together. Now I have faith in this symbol of us holding hands.

"How hard can a fucking concert stage be to find?" Sasuke asks.

"Obviously very hard." I comment, he turns and looks at me with a smile. That smile send shivers up my spine. Just knowing that I brought that smile to his face, and that he directed it at me. I blush and look away; its so embarrassing when I blush, I look like a goddamn tomato. Sasuke takes the opportunity to nuzzle against my neck, making me jump a little. He comes on really strong considering we have only been together about two hours. It makes me a little uncomfortable since no one has really ever touched me before. No one has ever been that close to. Like when we lived in that one neighborhood when I was about 6. I thought I had friends, and they would come over about twice and I never saw them again; then I would make new friends with the same out come. I think that's when I realized I was alone.

I pull slightly away from Sasuke, giving him a little hint to stop. He gets it and pulls away a little, not getting too far. We walk further into the beating heart of the city. The city engulfs us with scents of gasoline, alcohol, assorted perfumes/colognes of the people passing by. The towering skyscrapers overhead frame the sky and glaring light from oncoming traffic casts our long shadows. As we wander lost in this breathing metropolis.

This is tranquility.

Until… "Hey! Gaara! Sasuke!" Naruto and Lee come running up behind us. Sasuke pulls his hand out of mine as he turns to face them.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Sasuke asks with a slightly angered expression.

"We're going to a fucking concert, dude!" Naruto answers with a smirk.

"And we're looking for Kiba!" Lee adds too cheerfully, "We haven't seen him since Friday!"

"And what are _you two_ doing here?" Naruto adds raising eyebrows and shooting alternating glances from Sasuke to me.

"We're going to the concert too." I say.

"And…"

"And what?"

"So it's a date! Isn't it?" Lee screams at us. "Don't think we didn't see you two holding hand! And all over each other!"

"We're you two following us!" Sasuke demands.

"Yes we were!" Lee says even louder, causing us to capture the stares of passerby's.

"But don't worry. You two being together is cool." Naruto cuts in. "You two are happy, and cause that leaves all the girls for me! Well come on Lee lets leave these two _lovebirds _to themselves. I wanna go to that new reggae store before the concert."

"Ok!" those two scampered off and were soon engulfed in the sea of people wandering the crowded city streets.

"That was odd." Sasuke nods in reply as we continue walking down the decaying city streets. After a while we wind up near the community college, which is right in the center of the city. Really how hard can finding a giant stage be? And why is the school taking a trip to the beach in October?

**Sasukes POV**

So my plan is falling a part at the seams. I really should have remembered the address of the concert. Oh well; wandering aimlessly around the city always calms me down, and being with Gaara, makes it so much better. Even if we never find the concert, just walking around together would be fun.

Then, an issue of Creative Loafing is scrapes across the sidewalk, driven by a slight breeze. I fist heard of this concert in one so I reach down and grab it and go straight to the concert section.

"What's that?" Gaara asks cutely trying to read over my shoulder.

"Creative Loafing. Hopefully it will have the address for the concert." After a few minutes of reading and flipping pages I find it. 'City Fest 2005 including live shows from bands such as 3 days Grace and many others!' "Its on the corner of College street and Independence Boulevard." Looking around I find that we are on College Street right now, just which way is Independence?

I must have seemed confused because Gaara spoke up, "Independence is this way." Gaara keeps going straight and I follow. And eventually we do find the stage. Unsurprisingly we are a little late and a crowd has formed around the stage, taking all the best places to stand and watch (its like many of those open air concerts were you have to stand.). But at least we're there now, and a large part of a concert is listening. Many other people file in behind as the countdown to show time grows ever shorter. Soon Gaara and I are completely encased in a live human cocoon. After the concert we will emerge from this cocoon happy with the lyrics of Home slithering though our brains.

While waiting for the show to begin Gaara and I start up some pointless conversation about nothing in particular. A man with a long braid standing in front of us attempts to communicate on his cell phone despite the noise, Turing away from the stage and facing us he yells into the phone. From my angle it looks like the man is yelling at Gaara. At first I am annoyed at the man. Then I see the look on Gaara face. One of cute confusion, I can't help but smile. The man then runs off into the crowd to do some idiotic task. I lean and give Gaara a small kiss, his silky lips touching mine. I think Gaara feels uneasy about kissing in public, but I don't. I don't give a fuck about these people. I am never going to see any of them again, and half of them are too wasted to care. And I bet the other half just wants to hear some music.

Soon one of the DJs from the Rock station that is sponsoring this concert comes on stage and grabs the microphone. "Hi! You know me, I'm Viva Doc Vegas, the best looking guy you'll ever hear, from 106.5 The End New Rock. Are you having fun tonight!" a wave of cheers from the crowd answered him. "Good! Now, I am proud to present 3 Days Grace!" more cheers come forth, Gaaras and mine a small note in the sea of voices.

The lights on stage started flickering wildly as the music started up guitar filling the air, and bass mingling with your heartbeat. As the static webbed voice of the lead singer come over the speakers, dulled by screams of the crowd but still there giving life to the song.

"**_I'll be coming home, just to be alone. Cause I know you're not there. And I know that you don't care…" ( _ß_ those are the lyrics)_**

**Gaaras POV**

" _**I can hardly wait, to leave this place…"**_

This couldn't be better. Here with Sasuke and with the wonderful music. And this is a great song, like the theme song for my home life.

"_No matter how hard I try, You're never satisfied. This is not a home. I think I'm better off alone."_

I sway with the music, getting lost in the sound. The crowd is singing along, adding something to the song that sounds like half the world singing along. I even sing a little. I can't even hear myself, the only indication that I am is the vibration in my throat. Like trying to talk ,with your CD player on full blast.

As the last notes of that song fades out, and the bass disappears I start to feel a little sick from the absence of the second heart beat it put in my chest. Now it feels strange to have only on beating sensation inside me. But I'll be fine once the next song starts up, until then I need some support while the lead singer is giving a little talk about why the next song is his favorite. So I lean on Sasukes shoulder, he is taller then me so my head leans comfortably on his arm, just below the shoulder. Sasuke grabs my hand in his as the next song starts up.

I decide to stay like this for this song.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A/N: And there you have it! They went to the concert! I am so proud of myself for completing this one, I was really struggling with it, so it got cut short. And I have noticed something. Unlike many fics that have Gaara and Sasuke together, this one has next to no angst. I must find a way to put it in there somehow. Well anyway please review and I'll try and get the next chapter done soon with the start of the beach trip finally.

Beta: Wow another chappie is complete. Woot w00t


	10. Demayo is on Desandwich

Mad World chapter 10: Demayo is on De-sandwich

A/n: Wow, chapter 10. I never thought this would come this far. Though my inspiration for this fic is starting to dip. I am going to try and finish this fic sometime, but don't worry. With my plot skills it wont be for another 20 chapters at least. and thanks you to all my kind reviewers.

Music: L'Arc- en- Ciel – Lover boy, and Hitomi no Jyunin ( living in your eyes)

Kasiji-sama / Beta Notes: Excellent Chappie. Only 2 errors!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sasukes POV 

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

My alarm goes off as morning light just starts to filter though dirty glass to illuminate Gaaras sleeping form curled up beside me. I reach over and shut the alarm off and plop back down on my side of the bed as my mind replays everything that happened last night. The concert was great, the best. But walking back and holding hands, some Bible thumpers stopped us on the streets and preached to us how our love was sinful and we were going straight to hell. That really hurt, deep. Both of us were silent most of the night, though I think it hurt Gaara more then me, I guess he is just more sensitive.

Today is the beach trip. We have to be at school by 7 to get on the bus; it's 6 now. I sit up and tap Gaara on his shoulder. He stirs a little, but no signs of life. " Gaara, get up." I poke him again. This time he moans and rolls over and pulls the blanket up over his head. I see his game. I get up out of the bed and yank the blanket off.

" Ehh…stop." Gaara demand sleepily while curling up and putting a pillow over his head. How heavy of a sleeper can Gaara be? Well I know what will wake him up, it's a little mean, but the opportunity is too good to turn down. I go over to the refrigerator we have in the basement and pull out and ice cold can of Pepsi; then back to the room and I press the cold can against Gaaras foot. It jerks back, again I press the can to his foot. Then he grabs the pillow and throws it at me.

Now this is starting to get annoying. I start to go get a megaphone when something fuzzy brushes against my foot, I flinch and lose my balance causing me to fall back on the bed on top of Gaara this wakes him up.

" What the hell?" is the first thing he says as I watch my ferret scurry across the floor and back into his cage.

" I tripped over my ferret." I reply and stand up. " You are a very heavy sleeper you know that?"

" Actually I'm not. It's just your snoring kept me up half the night."

" I don't snore."

" Yes, you do."

" No I don't."

" How would you know? You're asleep."

He has a good point there, but I don't want to lose, so I change the subject. " Well we should get ready we have to leave for school early."

" Alright." I toss him the soda, which he opens, before I go into the bathroom to brush my teeth and stuff. I come out and Gaara is already dressed. Damn, I wanted to see him change. I do the same slipping on a clean black T-shirt and some jeans. So now we're ready to go, and head up the stairs to be greeted by a cheerful Itachi and Kisame eating an orange and reading a newspaper at our table, does that guy ever go home?

" Why are you so happy?" I ask Itachi, I can tell he has had too much coffee this morning.

" Because your going away." He answers with a creepy smile.

" you had better not go though my stuff. In fact I'm going to go lock my door."

Gaaras POV ( for the rest of the chapter) 

Sasukes footsteps fade downstairs as he goes to lock his door, leaving me alone with Kisame and Itachi, I'm always uptight in other people houses, mostly because its hardly ever I'm in anyone else's house, I think ill break anything of their I touch. So I just stand there, then Itachi walks over and whispers into my ear, in a cold harsh whisper.

" Stay away from Sasuke." Then he walks back over to continue doing what ever he was as Sasuke walks up.

" Itachi give us a ride to school." Is the first thing he says when he re-enters the kitchen.

" Ok get in the fucking Van then."

Me and Sasuke hop out of the van and onto school concrete as the van tears down the street like the cops are coming, they probably are from what I've heard about Itachi.

" My brother can actually be sort of cool when he's not drunk or stoned."

" Which is about 3 percent of the time?"

" Right."

The sun is just starting to break the horizon as we walk into the cafeteria to check in our bags, they put a big orange tag that says 3 on them and tell us to board the bus. We are some of the first to get on the large charter bus, but 2 people are already on. Naruto and Lee.

" Sit back here guys!"

" Hey we're back here!"

Seeing as we obviously have no other choice but to sit there we take our seats across the aisle from them, Sasuke lets me get window which I am happy for, I must have a compulsive disorder were I have to stare out the windows.

" This is going to be great. We're all roommates and we're going to the beach!" lee exclaims in his ever cheerful tone.

" Yeah, great.' The sarcasm just drips off of Sasukes voice.

The rest of the people on our bus board and dirt off into their own conversations as I just stare, thinking about what Itachi said to me earlier. ' Stay away from Sasuke.' That was all he said. Why? Why stay away from Sasuke? Does he know about us? Does he not want his brother to be gay? Maybe he just doesn't like me, or he thinks Sasuke will break my heart.

That last one I really doubt. Itachi doesn't seem like the type to warn someone like that. Actually I think he'd be watching it for his sadistic pleasure. Hmm… why does my life have to be so complicated!

Our tour guide steps on the bus. " Hello 8th graders!" she says cheerfully. She gets a few mumbled and tired hellos from the half awake people. " Now let me go over the rules…" I zone out at this part. Our city is a long way from the coast, I wonder how long its going to take.

" Hey, Naruto." I lean past Sasuke and ask.

" Oh, about eight hours."

" Eight hours?"

" Yep!" I groan and lean back in my seat. This is going to be a long, long ride.

**(Later around 1:30)**

Still on the bus, I cant take this bus anymore. I have to get off or I will explode. I would talk to Sasuke, but he has a deck of cards out and is playing Bullshit with Naruto and Lee, I suck at cards so I passed and just stare out the window. Staring out the window at Bumfuckville. This place really is Bumfuckville, I have seen cornfield after cornfield, and then there was a gas station, followed by another cornfield.

" Ok kids. We're going to stop at Golden Corral so you can eat lunch." The tour lady announced as a Golden Corral rose up from a cornfield. A chorus of cheers erupted from the bus of kids who were half starved from a day with no food so far. " Now, behave yourselves."

four full tour buses of kids stampeded into Golden Coral and attacked the buffet. Relentlessly grabbing and fighting for the last of the chicken wings and the steaming rolls. The teachers tried in vain to calm us down, but it was just like school, you if want to eat, you have to fight for it. I don't any of us will outgrow this fight for food reaction born of eight hard school lunch years.

After I fight for my right to eat I take a seat at a table, soon I am joined by Sasuke, Naruto and Lee. We devourer our food in silence. Once the food is gone we all start talking.

" This trip is going to be awesome! And we get a big hotel room and everything!" naruto cheers stuffing some fries in his face."

" I wonder if it will be one of those with a little fridge full of free stuff?"

" I doubt it Lee." Sasuke answers. I just sit there listening like I usually do.

" Oh I have a plan!" naruto announces, we all lean in to hear. " How about lets sneak out tonight."

" They put tape on our doors naruto, so they can see if we went out in the night." Sasuke argues with a good point.

" Well that's were I know more then you Sasuke! The flamingo told me in this hotel were staying at tonight our room is in the back of the hotel on the first floor. So we can go out our back door and avoid the guards out front."

" Good plan, but what are we going to do when we go out." I finally speak up to say.

" I heard there was a haunted carnival around there. I wanna see it."

" Fine with me, that sounds fun!" lee says.

" Fine here." Sasuke replies, sounding like he really doesn't want to go. But I can tell from that glint in his eye that he is looking forward to it."

" Ok."

" And arrangement is that same at the hotel tomorrow, but we have an ocean front room! So we can go swimming!"

A teacher chaperone walks by and sees us huddled together. "What are you four doing?" he asks.

" Oh nothing." Naruto replies.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A/N: naruto being devious once again. You think Gaara and Sasuke would have learned after the clown. my inspiration for this fic came back after finishing this chapter. A nice long, fast and fluffy chapter for you, with minimal plot progression. Well review please!

about the chapter name. Michel A. Demayo is an annoying lawyer whos commercial was on while i started this. I always say, Demayo is on Desandwhich.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A/N; I AM SO HAPPY! My friends dad built a new computer! I had had the other piece of shit for about 7 years, so yeah. YAY! My friend's dad is the best. And the new computer is SO pretty! (hugs computer) weird thing is I didn't even ask him too. But you won't see me complaining.

Music: A cool band I found called echo and the bunnymen- People are strange, Nothing last forever and Bring on the dancing horses.

69696969696969969696969696969

Sasukes POV 

10pm, finally the bus ride for today is over! But tomorrow the say, the education part of the trip begins. Oh well, that ride made me tired I want to sleep. Naruto was right, our room is in the back, first floor. Of course it took us about half an hour to get in. our chaperone lady completely forgot about us, she came, let us in taped the door and left. She didn't even tell us her name, so she is just The Woman. As soon as we got in the room I collapsed in one of the two beds in the room.

" Tired?" Gaara asks.

" Yeah."

" Ok, this is my plan! " naruto announced. " At 10, we start out to go to that carnival. Try not to fall asleep Sasuke, or we'll leave you behind."

" I doubt it," Sasuke stretches and yawns.

" What are we doing about beds?" Gaara asks. Everyone looks around the room. We have 2 beds and a couch, for four guys.

" I call this bed." I say and continue to lie, " I had it first."

Naruto jumps on to the other one, " this bed is mine! You two fight for the couch."

" The couch is _mine _lee." Gaara stated as he glared at the bowl head.

" No way!" then were will I sleep!"

" Put two armchairs together. Instant bed."

" Ok fine with me."

" Lets watch some TV while we wait!" naruto jumped up and turned on the big TV and started flipping though channels until, " Hey guys look! The national juggling championships!"

(Later)

" Wow! Those German twins were awesome! I wanna juggle now!" Lee exclaimed, as everyone was getting ready to go out.

" Lee, I would be scared to see you juggle." I state plainly, but Lee juggling is a scary thought.

" Well lets go! Come on!" naruto runs to the back glass door and slides it open, quietly we file outside, and start walking hidden in the shadows. I think Naruto does this a lot, but bad things happen when I'm around Naruto. He always screws around and breaks something, and I have the misfortune to have him as a lab partner in science. We have been named the group to break the most glass things in one year. And then the clown thing, I'm just sitting there atop the cemetery gates when he comes running out being chased by a psycho clown. But I can't say its all bad. Naruto makes science fun, and if he hadn't gotten chase by that psycho clown, I probably never would have meet Gaara. But I don't like this haunted fair ground thing. I tilt my eyes upward to the sky, I can see the star clearer then in the city, and the distant sound of ocean waves is soothing. I can't see the ocean, but the sound provides all I need to know about it. But the not-quite-full moon has the color of blood. In my experiences, a red moon means bad things. But I bet it's just my superstitions.

Shadows of a large tent envelop us, we are there. An eerie silence fills our ears as we walk among the abandoned and decaying stands. We trot over layers of trash, dust and mud; no real goal in mind, just there to explore.

" Look at that building there!" Lee exclaimed and pointed to an old wooden building, there was a sign above the door, the reading was illegible and the bright red and yellow paint was peeling. " Let's go in!" everyone looked to each other and silently agreed. We were all paranoid, but weren't going to admit it. Gaara was lagging slightly behind, with an anxious look on his face. I reach and take his hand in mine and together we walk with naruto and lee. The inside of the building looks just as bad as the outside. On inside there is almost no light, and huge shadows resemble demons thirsty for blood. Ok now I am just being paranoid.

" I think this used to be a freak show. Just look at this poster." Naruto speaks, his voice lacking that characteristic note of confidence. The poster splashed with mud exclaimed that the place had the worlds best freaks, the pictures on the bottom were quite disturbing, and made everyone flinch back, but after putting the poster aside we kept walking. About 100 feet further we came to what must have been the small performing ring; there was a little more light filtering in though the holes in the roof, but the room seemed to give off an aura of tranquility and tragedy. A breeze makes stray papers flutter around us.

" This place is awesome!" Lee says loudly, shattering the silence in seconds.

" Sure is! Glad I heard about it on the Internet." Naruto replies as we continue walking further into the darkness.

" AH!" Gaaras hand pulled out of mine as he fell. I turned and saw him going down into deep darkness, a trap door. I reached down for him, but the door sprung shut it my face and I was unable to reach him.

" Gaara! You ok?" I call, but with no answer. Naruto and lee run over to me.

" What the fuck!"

" Trap door." O say banging on the god forsaken piece of wood.

" shit!" naruto calls out. " where the hell could it lead too!"

" I don't know. But we aren't getting there this way." I stand and dust my clothes off.

" Well come on, lets go look!" lee exclaims and darts out, naruto follows and so do I after casting a worried glance to the door that took Gaara away.

696969696969696969696969

A/n: it is done! Nice but short chapter I think. Its short because its one of my 2am cracky fics, and cause I have writers block. Where oh where has little gaara gone? Leave some ideas if you want a faster idea. Now I need to start Mistress of the Sands birthday fic, it should be up after she reads it; an angsty Itachi gaara fic. sayonara and review.


	12. Chapter 12

A/n: I am sad to say that all inspiration for the beach trip part of Mad World, so the next chapter will start after it is over. I may go back and finish it sometime. But for now I cant write anything on it without it turning into crap. So I'm sorry about skipping around on you readers; but bear with me.


End file.
